


Virgil's Bedtime Routine

by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bedtime Routine, Bedtime Stories, Bubble Bath, CGRE - Caregiver/Age Regressor, CGRE Caregiver Deceit | Janus Sanders, CGRE Regressor Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Characters Playing Animal Crossing Game(s), Forehead Kisses, Gen, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress
Summary: It's time for bed, but Virgil doesn't want to sleep. Looks like Janus is going to have to be a loving Daddy and help Virgil through his bedtime routine.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 30
Kudos: 154





	Virgil's Bedtime Routine

“Virgil, darling, it’s time for bed,” Janus said, leaning in the doorway of Virgil’s room, looking at the sulking little who was mashing buttons on his Nintendo Switch.

“Just five more minutes, Daddy, I gotta get the scorpions!” Virgil insisted.

“Virgil,” Janus softly insisted. “It’s time for bed, sweet. This isn’t up for debate.”

Virgil threw Janus a half-hearted glare as he walked over and took the game from Virgil’s hands. “I’ll save it for you, sweet, but it’s bedtime. You need to have your bath, and then it’s sleepy time.”

“I’m not sleepy, Daddy,” Virgil whined.

“I’ll have you know you’ve yawned six times in the past four minutes,” Janus replied evenly. He saved Virgil’s file on Animal Crossing and put the Switch away to be charged. “It’s bath time, my sweet.”

Virgil crossed his arms and gripped his biceps in a vice. “No…” he whined.

Janus sighed. “Virgil, I’m getting you out of your binder one way or another.”

The frustrated tears in Virgil’s eyes were just a testament to how tired he was, Janus mused, because all it took was one mention of Virgil’s binder to make him start to cry. “Come on, baby boy. Don’t you want to be in your jammies and hear a story?” Janus asked. “You’re no less my baby boy just because you took off your binder.”

Virgil sniffled, gripping his arms tighter. Janus sighed. “Virgil, even if you didn’t take a bath, you’d still have to take off your binder. This isn’t optional.”

“Don’t wanna,” Virgil insisted.

Janus sat down on Virgil’s bed, and one by one pried Virgil’s fingers loose from his arms. When he was done, he let Virgil’s hands rest in his lap. “One day,” Janus promised. “One day, baby boy, you’re going to get top surgery, and you’ll never have to worry about top dysphoria again. You’re already the handsomest baby boy I know, but you’re gonna be so handsome that I won’t know what to do with myself. And I’ll deal with you whining about the drains for a couple weeks, and then you’ll have the chest you always wanted. That day may not be today, but that doesn’t make it any less real.”

Virgil wavered, and slowly lifted his arms, letting Janus slide Virgil’s hoodie off his arms, and then pull off his shirt, before reaching for the binder. “You okay?” Janus asked.

Virgil reluctantly nodded. “Don’t like not wearing my binder,” he said sullenly.

“I’ll put bubbles in the bath,” Janus promised.

Virgil smiled faintly and Janus peeled off the binder. Virgil crossed his arms over his breasts but Janus just kissed his forehead. “Can you handle your pants yourself tonight? I want to get a head start on the bath.”

“I can do it! I’m a big boy!” Virgil declared.

“You’re _my_ big boy,” Janus corrected with a smile.

He went into the en suite while Virgil dealt with his pants and got the bath ready. Just short of steaming, the way Virgil liked it. Virgil walked in, fumbling with his jockstrap. “Daddy, my packer isn’t coming undone,” Virgil said.

“I didn’t think you were wearing it tonight,” Janus said, surprised, but standing and helping Virgil take it off.

“Pat-pat said he wanted to help me with potty training,” Virgil said, sitting down on the toilet while Janus went back to the bath.

“I should talk to him,” Janus said. “Just to make sure he knows what he’s doing with your STP.”

Virgil went quiet. “He’s not in trouble?”

“No, he’s not,” Janus assured him. “I just want to make sure he knows how to handle your STP. Since he’s cis, he might not know how to strap it on properly.”

“You’re cis,” Virgil said skeptically.

“Yeah, and you had to teach me how to put the packer on you, remember?” Janus said, mixing bubbles into the bath as he stopped the water.

“Oh, yeah,” Virgil said. He stood from the toilet and flushed, and Janus took a step back, letting Virgil get in the bath and let his body sink beneath the bubbles.

“Do you want me to clean your packer first and give you time to play now? Or do you want to play in a couple minutes?” Janus asked.

“In a couple minutes,” Virgil said. “I’m all sweaty and gross.”

“Yeah, summer days wearing a binder can’t be fun,” Janus said, kneeling in front of the bath and dumping a few toy boats in the water to preoccupy Virgil while he rolled up his sleeves, grabbed the washcloth, and started washing Virgil down.

Janus cleaned Virgil head to toe, despite Virgil’s squirming when Janus had to clean under his breasts and around his privates. “You’re such a trooper,” Janus said with a big smile. “Ready for your hair?”

Virgil nodded and Janus grabbed the cup to get Virgil’s hair wet before lathering the shampoo into it. Virgil leaned into the touch. “Y’know, Daddy, I think Roman would go nuts if he saw you take off your gloves to wash my hair,” Virgil said.

“He would, wouldn’t he?” Janus laughed easily. “He acts like me showing my ankle is an act of scandal.”

Virgil laughed, and Janus cracked a grin. Janus rinsed Virgil’s hair and said, “All clean, baby boy. Go ahead and play, I’ll clean your packer.”

Virgil grinned and immediately played with the boats in his possession, while Janus stood with a slight wince as his knees popped and went to the sink to rinse out Virgil’s packer. A little bit of soap and a lot of water later, Janus was satisfied that the packer was clean, and turned to watch Virgil playing with a smile. Virgil looked up and cocked his head to the side in silent question. “It’s nothing baby boy,” Janus said. “I’m just reminded of how much I love you.”

Virgil grinned wide, turning back to his boats with pink cheeks. Janus let him play for another few minutes before he said, “All right, baby, we’ve got to get you in your jammies.”

Whining a little, Virgil got out of the bath as Janus wrapped him in a fluffy towel and let the bath drain. They walked into Virgil’s room and Janus brough out a pair of training pants, which he slid up to Virgil’s hips. “Do you want planes tonight?” Janus asked. “Or trains?”

Virgil considered, before saying, “Trains,” with certainty.

Janus nodded and helped Virgil into the pajamas with cartoon trains running around the tracks on the fabric. Janus kissed Virgil’s forehead again, knowing that Virgil needed the affection and validation but wouldn’t be caught dead asking for it. “What do you want to read before bed tonight, baby boy?” Janus asked.

Virgil immediately bounded over to his bookshelf and brought back _The Phantom Tollbooth_ with wide, hopeful eyes. “This one!” he exclaimed.

“Who am I to deny my boy his favorite book?” Janus asked, taking it and getting settled on the bed, Virgil burrowing under the covers next to him.

Janus began to read, an arm slung around Virgil’s shoulders as his thumb stroked Virgil’s arm. Virgil yawned, an adorable sound, and before Janus even finished the third chapter, Virgil was fast asleep, thumb poking out of his mouth.

With a smile, Janus got off the bed, putting Virgil’s raccoon stuffie on the pillow next to him, and turned out the light, making sure that Virgil’s nightlight from Logan was on, which let stars bounce across the walls and ceiling. “Sleep well, little one,” Janus murmured at the doorway, before striding to his own room for some TLC of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> archiveedit  
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments, but may not reply. If you don't want a reply, leave "whisper" somewhere in your comment and I'll leave it be.


End file.
